The Other Side of the Road
by Trueangel
Summary: The Takao you knew, the Takao who knew you, he no longer exists, Kai. tyka.


_**The Other Side of the Road**_

_every moment we die, and are born again..._

_a tyka fic_

_by trueangel_

* * *

Kai and Takao sat in the restaurant, each with a drink, their emptied plates cleared away by the waiter just moments ago. The time was two o'clock, just past lunch. Kai and Takao still had a whole afternoon ahead of them.

But the two of them knew time was precious. After all, they didn't have many chances like this. Being the strict captain that he was, Kai rarely gave the team the entire day off, not even on weekends. But yet, Kai was after all human, he was after all a young teenager, and he wanted to have time to spend with Takao.

It was no secret that Kai and Takao were in love. It was amusing, really, how their relationship had started. It all began when Takao found Kai calling his name in his sleep. When questioned about it at breakfast, Kai had blushed ten shades of red, and his face had been so hot Kai could have sworn it would have caught fire any minute then. Rather uncharacteristically of a confident and proud beyblader, Kai had mumbled quietly that he liked Takao. But Takao, in his typical jovial and happy-go-lucky manner, had simply said that he liked Kai too, and then walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in his hand, leaving a stunned Kai in his wake.

And so the two of them became a couple literally overnight. It was kept secret from the test of the team - well, for a week, anyway. Rei's sharp eyes had inevitably picked up the glances Kai and Takao were sending to each other. Not so mysteriously Max had found out about it as well, and that was when the good-natured teasing began, which always ended with Takao laughing together with Max and Kai blushing redder than was humanly possible. If he had been as sharp as Rei Kai might have realised there was something going on between Max and Rei as well.

Kai remembered their first kiss. They had been sitting on a bench in the park at night, having just gotten Max off their backs. Kai was silent; he always felt awkward at scenarios like this. Takao, the less inhibited of the two, held Kai's hand and laid his head on Kai's lap.

"Are you still feeling embarassed by Max's teasing?" Takao had asked.

"Well, a bit," Kai had replied. Trust Takao to know exactly how he felt.

"You don't need to, you know. Max is just having his fun."

"Mmm." Kai didn't know what else to say.

As if he had once again read Kai's mind, Takao had said, "Tell me that you love me."

"I love you, Takao."

Suddenly, Takao had placed his hands in an embrace around Kai's head and pulled Kai's face closer, finally leaving a light kiss on Kai's lips. Before Kai had realised what had just happened, Takao jumped onto his feet and had said, "Come on, we should get going."

Kai had sat still as he stared at Takao's retreating form. _Idiot, how can you do this then go on as if nothing has happened?_

Kai had then stood up and ran after Takao. Placing his hand on Takao's shoulder, Kai had said, "Wait for-"

For the second time in the same night, Kai had been taken by surprise. Takao had swiftly turned around and placed his lips against Kai's open mouth. Kai had stared, open-eyed, for about a second before he realised what was going on, and thereafter returned the favor, their bodies locked in a hot and passionate kiss.

If Kai were to sum up Takao in one word, it would be the word 'warm'. In many ways Takao was the direct opposite of Kai. Whereas Kai often seemed cold and uncaring, Takao was always warm, and Takao always cared. Takao was uninhibited, always doing and saying whatever he wanted. More importantly, Takao was always there for Kai. Somehow Takao could always tell how Kai felt, and reacted as appropriate. Takao would be there to share in Kai's joys and triumphs, and Takao would be there to lend support when Kai was feeling down. Kai had tried to do the same for Takao, but he could never do it as well as Takao himself. Not that Takao ever complained. Takao was the sun that lit up his life. Kai and Takao had been a couple for barely six months, but Kai could not imagine what life would be like without Takao.

* * *

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Takao, after finishing his drink.

"I don't know, how about you?" replied Kai.

"Hmm... there's a beyblade exhibition just across the street. I want to take a look."

"Sure. Let's go."

The road that Kai and Takao had to cross wasn't a particularly wide one. It had only three lanes, which would take a few seconds at most. Yet, the two of them never made it to the other side.

Kai never saw the car that had just turned onto the street and was speeding towards them, until it was too late. Takao did, however, and pushed Kai backward onto the pavement. Kai's head knocked against the concrete, and the last thing he remembered before passing out was a loud bang.

* * *

_Patient: Kinomiya Takao_

_Skull fracture. Part of brain has turned gangrenous. Decided to remove infected part to prevent spreading. Operation successful and patient should be able to function normally, however, severe irreversible amnesia is highly likely.  
_

* * *

The first thing Kai saw after waking up was the clean white ceiling of the hospital room.

The first sound Kai heard after waking up was Max's innocent voice saying, "Ok, let's redo this from the start... ok look, Rei, Kai's awake!"

Kai looked over to where Max and Rei were. There was a chessboard between them.

"Uh, well, Rei was teaching me how to play chess," explained Max.

"Don't move too much, Kai, you've got quite a few bruises. You should be fine after a few days, though. Nothing serious," said Rei.

"How's Takao?"

"He was badly injured, more than you, and had an operation," said Rei. "But he's fine now, just unconscious," he added quickly after noticing Kai's worried look.

"Can I go see him?"

"Not yet, Kai, you shouldn't move about. It might aggravate some of your injuries. But if it'll set your mind at ease we'll go check on Takao now."

Rei and Max walked out of Kai's room. In the corridor, Max stopped Rei.

"When are we going to tell him about it, Rei? You know, the operation."

"Not yet. We should let Kai concentrate on recovering. Moreover, as the doctor said, nobody knows what might happen. Nothing is certain until Takao wakes up."

"What if Takao doesn't wake up?"

"I hope he will."

* * *

"Take me to see Takao."

It had been a week since the accident had happened. Kai was more or less okay by now, except for a bruise on his forehead that was taking some time to heal. He would be discharged the day after.

"Ok, Kai, but..." Max shot a glance at Rei.

"Kai, we'll take you to see him, but there's something we need to tell you first."

"What is it?"

"Well... it's about the operation. Takao had a skull fracture and the doctor had to remove a part of his brain that was turning gangrenous."

"What?"

"We don't know what's going to happen. Takao is still unconscious. The doctor predicts Takao will be able to function normally, but will suffer from severe amnesia. However even he admits nothing is certain yet."

Kai looked away silently.

"Kai..."

"Take me to see Takao."

* * *

Kai pushed open the door and entered Takao's room. There Takao lay, still, like he had always been for the past few weeks. Ever since he was allowed to move around, ironically, Kai had kept vigil beside Takao, leaving only when he needed the toilet, like he just did. Kai walked over to the chair that had been his second home for the past week or so, sat down, and held Takao's hand in his own.

"Takao..."

Kai wasn't very good with words, but there was a flood of feelings within him that were just waiting to pour out. Kai wanted to scream, to shout, to cry. He wanted to curse God for doing this to his Takao. He wanted to bargain with someone, anyone, to let him take Takao's place instead.

But no words came.

Instead, Kai closed his eyes and offered a silent prayer.

_God, please help Takao._

_Amen._

Kai took a deep breath and sighed. The lack of sleep and food over the past few days was beginning to get to him. He closed his eyes again. As he did so, he felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness, like a leaf floating in the vast ocean. It might have been seconds, or it might have been hours before he awoke.

He awoke to the feeling of Takao's fingers twitching.

"Takao?"

Takao's eyelids began to twitch too, trembling weakly. Kai's heart skipped a beat.

"Takao, can you hear me? I'm Kai."

Takao's eyes opened.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital. We had an accident, remember?"

And then came the dreaded question. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kai, your boyfriend. Remember?"

"Kai... Ow. My head hurts."

"It's okay. You can take your time to remember. You should rest first."

Kai stood up, walked over to the door, pulled it open, and exited the room, slowly closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Then, he turned around and slammed his fists against the wall. Kai bowed his head, his eyes closed. Slowly, but surely, tears crept out from the edges of his eyes, falling softly onto the clean while tiles on the floor.

"Dammit Takao..."

Kai wasn't very good with words.

* * *

Kai pushed open the door and entered Takao's room. There Takao sat, quietly, like Kai had always found him for the last week. Each day Kai would enter, and find Takao sitting on the bed, staring into space, his eyes vacant.

It was as though Takao's eyes had forgotten the passion, the life they once were filled with.

Over the past week Kai had taught Takao everything Kai knew about Takao's past - his beyblading career, how he used to train in kendo, and of course, his relationship with Kai. But yet Takao would sit there, hearing but not remembering - as though he were hearing stories about another person's life.

Kai was tired, but he smiled as he saw Takao.

"Good morning, Takao."

"Mm hmm."

"Are you feeling okay today?"

"Yes."

Kai sat down beside Takao.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

Kai sighed. Apart from losing his memory, Takao had also seemed to have grown colder. Takao seldom spoke, and when he did he usually gave one-syllable answers. Even when Kai was telling Takao the story of his life, all Takao did was sit quietly and listen - no, Kai couldn't even be sure if Takao was listening or not. For all he knew, Takao's mind was drifting miles away.

"Takao... can you hug me?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, what am I saying... forget it. I-"

"It's ok."

"You'll hug me?"

"...Yes."

Kai reached forward and wrapped his arms around Takao's waist. Hesitantly, awkwardly, Takao put his arms around Kai. At that moment, Kai felt like crying. Takao's touch was so cold, so emotionless. Kai let go of Takao and leaned back.

"Kai? Why are you crying?"

"What? I... uh... I'm... I'm sorry."

Kai turned and ran out of the room, down the corridor, finally stopping and sitting down on a bench at the side.

"Oh my god... Takao..."

Tears fell onto Kai's lap where Takao once laid his head. But all there was now was emptiness. Takao, that Takao who had kissed Kai, that Takao who loved Kai so deeply, would never place his head there again. All Kai had left was Takao's body, an empty shell, inhabited by a strange new being.

Someone put his arms around Kai's shoulders, but Kai didn't care. He continued crying, perhaps even more so as he recalled how, at a time like this, Takao would usually be the one with his arms around Kai, comforting him - yet, it wasn't Takao. It couldn't be.

"You miss Takao, don't you?" came Max's voice.

Kai looked up. Sure enough, there was the blue-eyed blonde sitting beside him. Max pulled Kai's head closer to his chest and rested his chin on Kai's hair, his own eyes starting to tear as well.

"We all miss him. We all do."

* * *

Kai re-entered Takao's room, his eyes barely dried. As expected, Takao was sitting on his bed, staring at the air. The old Takao would have asked Kai if he was alright.

"I'm sorry, Takao."

"Mm."

Kai sat down beside Takao.

"Hey, have I told you about the first time we met? At that time-"

"Why are you telling me all this, Kai?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you telling me about Takao's history?"

"That's because you're-"

"I'm not Takao."

"You're not Takao..."

"I'm not Takao, Kai."

"You're not Takao... yes, you're not Takao!" Kai lunged forward, pinning Takao to the bed. "Tell me, where's Takao? Where have you hidden him? Tell me!"

"Takao is dead."

"Takao... is... dead?" Kai slumped back, back onto the chair. "No... Takao can't be dead... give me back my Takao... please... return Takao to me..."

"The Takao you knew, the Takao who knew you, he no longer exists, Kai. I am not him. I cannot be him."

"You cannot be Takao..."

Kai bowed his head and looked at the white floor now stained with tears, while the stranger on the bed kept silent. Minutes of silence passed.

"Then tell me, who are you?"

"I need a new name... how about Tyson. Yes, I'm Tyson. If it makes it easier, you can think of me as Takao's twin brother."

"Tyson..." Kai continued looking downwards. It was painful to look at Tyson, he looked too much like Takao. "Well, Tyson. For your sake, and for my sake, I hope you give me a chance to love you, and you a chance to love me."

"I do love you, Kai. I haven't forgotten that. But we need to get to know each other all over again. We need to start all over again."

"Yes, let's start all over again."

* * *

Kai returned to the road, the road where the accident had happened, the road where Takao had died. There was no body. Takao's body was never found. But yet, yes, Takao had died. This was where Takao's soul was buried.

Kai closed his eyes, and memories of his times with Takao flew past his mind's eye.

"Goodbye, Takao. Rest in peace."

Then, Kai crossed the road to the other side, where Tyson waited for him.

_**END**_


End file.
